


Can't lose you again-Part 2

by Angelliz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson and his Huge Crush on Daisy, Daisy And Her Huge Crush On Coulson, Daisy wants to safe Coulson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm still not good at tags XD, May wants to safe Coulson, Mild Angst, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelliz/pseuds/Angelliz
Summary: You need to read "Can't lose you again" first ^^Panic rushed through her veins. Her head ached and her stomach was spinning. Did she lose him? Did she lose him forever, without fighting? She couldn’t even help him! Tears ran down her face. The thought of Coulson’s renewed death made her retch.





	Can't lose you again-Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, Part two ^^  
have fun reading.

It didn’t toke them long to fall in a long and peaceful sleep.  
When he awoke from a dreamless sleep, he felt Daisy’s head on his chest and her hand on his stomach. A soft smile spread across his face. He whished this moment could last forever. He could feel her regularly breath on his upper arm. She seemed to have a peaceful dream, which was a good thing after everything that happened. He wrapped his arm around Daisy’s body and wanted to fall asleep again, when suddenly the whole room (and probably the complete lighthouse) started quaking.  
“Daisy, Daisy hon, you need to wake up! The lighthouse is quaking”, Coulson tried to wake Daisy, shaking her. Then the quake stopped, but not for long and it got more intense.  
“Daisy!”, Coulson tried again. The vibration from the quake causes a real loud buzz in his ears and head which made it difficult to hear something. But Daisy wouldn’t wake up. Phil laid her gently on the bed, climbed out and opened the door to Daisy’s room. He looked, searched for someone but nobody was there. Why wouldn’t anyone come and look for Daisy when everything was quaking?  
Except….

“Coulson? What’s going on?” Daisy asked sleepily, sitting on her bed and rubbing her eyes.  
“Daisy”, Phil turned around to face her, concern in his gaze, “when it’s not you…”  
“No, why should I do that?” she asked irritated and stood up. She still felt a little dizzy but made her way to Coulson.  
“Well, you were sleeping and I kinda thought you had a nightmare, even if it didn’t seem so… at least it wouldn’t be the first time…I mean quaking while sleeping…”, Daisy smiled slightly because of his nervously babbling. How she missed it. How she missed HIM.  
“Sorry”, he finally said, smiling.  
“We need to know what’s going on”, she passed him and looked around. Nobody there.  
“Let’s go to the control room”, Daisy said, hands up for defense. The quaking became les until it stopped.  
“Guys?”, Daisy shouted when they reached the control room, but nobody was there.  
“Where are everyone?”, Coulson asked, stepping beside Daisy and looked in to the seemingly deserted room. But they heard a soft groan and then Daisy saw May laying on the ground, probably unconscious.  
“May!”, Daisy hurried and kneeled beside May, who was just coming back to herself.  
“Daisy?”, May asked, slightly irritated.  
“Yeah, it’s me. May, what happened?”, Daisy wanted to know and helped her, together with Phil, on her feet.  
“I’m not really sure…we were attacked, the lighthouse was quaking, Fitz tried to look down the base and then…”, she paused, thinking about what happened next.  
“Everything happened so fast…FitzSimmons tried everything to protect us from the alien ship and suddenly Simmons ICED me”, May ended.  
“What?”, Daisy was shocked, “why would Simmons do that?”, she asked May, already knowing she doesn’t know either.  
“Argh”, Coulson moaned and held his head, eyes closed, face painfully distorted.  
“COULSON”, Daisy and May shouted unison.  
“What’s wrong?”, May put one hand on his back to soothe him.  
“It’s Sarge”, he said painfully moaning.  
“You need to fight him”, Daisy tried not to scream, but the panic in her voice was clearly audible.  
“He want’s kill Izel”, he tried to sound normal, which he didn’t really succeed.  
“So…you mean we kill Izel and then he’s gone?”, Daisy was unsure if it is that easy.  
“No”, Phil shook his head, “I…HE needs to”, he said looking worriedly at the two women.  
“NO! No, no, no, no, no!”, Daisy repeated again and again.  
“Daisy”, Phil tried to calm her, but Daisy doesn’t care.  
“No Phil! I don’t let this happen! It’s to dangerous. We don’t even know who or what Izel is”, Daisy almost shouted in anger and despair.  
“He does… I think, even if his memories and his knowledge are blurry.”  
“So, you say you can contact him?”, May looked at him, questioning.  
“Kinda”, Coulson shrugged, “he tries to tell me to kill Izel all the time, maybe he can tell me how, too.”  
“I still don’t like it”, Daisy protested, arms crossed in front of her chest; head titled downwards.  
“I don’t like it either, but I’m afraid we have no choice”, May sighted, “but it looks like we’re the rest three left from the whole team, so we need to do something, now! Before Izel kills them all and destroys the world”, Daisy didn’t want to hear what May had to say, but she had to admit May was right. She rubbed her eyes with thumb and forefinger, to hide her tears, cleared her throat and said: “Okay”. As well as Coulson as May knew what that means for Daisy and Phil. The risk of losing one another again, was just too great. It hurts May too, but it was the duty of a SHILD agent to make decisions which secure the future of the majority, not just your own. And so, they have to make sacrifices with every decision they make. And if that means they have to sacrifice one life to save thousands, then they have to, even if it’s the love of your life. But when it comes to Coulson, neither Daisy nor May manages to make such a decision. But he kinda likes sacrifices himself to save the one he loves.  
“Then we need to make it right and save everyone”, Daisy said, as if she had read May’s thoughts.  
May and Coulson nodded in agreement.  
“Ok, I try to locate our team, meanwhile you…”, Daisy looked at Coulson, unsure what to say, she couldn’t help herself, but the idea of Coulson killing Izel all by his own, scared her. The possibility that he’ll be killed was still just to great.  
“Yeah”, he smiled slightly. He knew what Daisy was thinking and he couldn’t blame her. He was afraid of dying to, because it would mean, he would lose her forever. May put one hand on his shoulder to support him. She knew Daisy wasn’t able to do it right now. Not just because she tried to find the rest of the team, but she was too afraid to do it herself. She wouldn’t be able to calm him. Daisy typed frantically on the keyboard, searching for the phone location of every single team member.  
“Damnit”, she cursed.  
“What’s wrong, Daisy?”, May asked, sitting next to Coulson on the floor, whose eyes were closed. He seemed very concentrated.  
“Can’t find any of them…Their Phones must have been destroyed”, she said mostly to herself, another idea was already popping up in her head. Meanwhile she tried to ignore Phil’s groans. It sounded as if he was in pain. She kept typing, trying to concentrate on her task.  
“Good job, Mack….”, Daisy mumbled after all.  
“I found them”, she informed May, ready to go.  
“How?”, May was irritated, “I thought their phones were…”  
“Mack took a tracker with him in foresight, I think”, Daisy explained a little in a rush. May nodded understanding.  
“We need to hurry, I know where they are, but not if they’re still alive”, she said. Coulson hold his palms against his forehead.  
“OK”, he moaned painfully.  
“You’re sure?”, May asked worried.  
“Yeah, you heard her, we need to find them.”

“It must be here somewhere”, Daisy said, after they left the quinjet. With raised weapons, the three of them made their way through the wood, until they came to a cave entrance.  
“I can feel vibrations coming out there! They’re inside”, Daisy said. Now it was time to face their destiny. Will their win?  
Daisy hold her gun in both hands, May was unarmed, as usual and Coulson was carrying Sarge’s sword, to kill Izel. According to him, it was the only weapon that can kill her. Daisy rushed inside because she remembered the vibrations she was sensing. May and Coulson following her, not knowing what was going to come.  
“Mack! Yo-Yo!”, Daisy was relived to see her friends again, alive. Daisy wanted to free them because they were bound to a huge stalagmite.  
“Don’t care about us! You need to stop the monoliths!”, Mack shouted. Daisy turned her head to a woman with red hair, standing in front of the three monoliths, which were just about to liquefy. Daisy didn’t hesitate for a second. She stretched her arms in the direction of the monoliths and tried to quake against them, so they wouldn’t open completely. She could remember what it was to hold one open. Now she had to stop three of them from opening.  
Meanwhile May attack the redhaired woman, who was speaking in some strange language in front of the monoliths. Maybe it was some kind of ritual?  
Daisy’s vision blurred, blood streaming out of her nose and ears. Her head started buzzing again, but she wouldn’t give up. She knew she was the only one who could stop these stupid stones from working. Whatever would come through the monoliths on to the earth, it would be the end of everything. She fell to her knees as they gave way. Her arms became heavy, but she kept fighting. Then everything happened in slow motion.  
May and Coulson were fighting against the redhaired woman, who was Izel, Daisy remembered now.  
Mack and Yo-Yo helped a boy back to his feet. Flint? ‘What was Flint doing here?’, Daisy wondered, but decided that this answer could wait ‘till later. She could feel her strength fade away. Darkness was scratching at her consciousness. She couldn’t hold it much longer, the monoliths would open and then…The last she noticed was Flint standing in front of the to big stones, and Coulson fighting face to face with Izel…Then the darkness got the upper hand and daisy knocked out. 

“Daisy? Daisy, can you hear me?”, the voice sounded muffled. Was it just a dream? What happened? She laid there some minuets, thinking, trying to remember and then it came to her. The monoliths, Mack, Yo-Yo, May, Flint…COULSON! Daisy opened her eyes and tried to clear her vision. Panic rushed through her veins. Her head ached and her stomach was spinning. Did she lose him? Did she lose him forever, without fighting? She couldn’t even help him! Tears ran down her face. The thought of Coulson’s renewed death made her retch.  
“Simmons, what’s wrong with her?”  
“I’m afraid she could have cerebral hemorrhage or a concussion. If we’re lucky it’s just a panic attack”, Simmons said slightly unsure.  
“Daisy, slow down! Everything is fine! I’m here! We are safe…”, strong arms wrapped around her body and hold her tight. Now she recognized the voice.  
“Phil?”, Daisy tried to speak but it was just a whimper.  
“Yeah, it’s me, I’m here…I’m here”, he told her again and again to soothe her. It took a while until her heartbeat slows down. The tears never stopped; her breath was uneven.  
“Sir, I need to make some more tests, to check everything's okay”. Simmons said softly.  
“I’ll call you when she calmed down”, Phil just said, still pressing Daisy to his chest. She was such a strong, young woman, but how could you deal with the thought of losing the one person you love the most, a second time, forever? Again, he couldn’t blame her. She was strong for him so many times, now he was strong for her.  
About an hour later, Daisy had calmed down. She looked up at him. She didn’t dare to let this end so far, just in case it was a dream. But now she looked in his eyes and her heart stopped for a second. She laid one hand onto his cheek and pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss immediately.  
“You’re feeling better now?”, he asked, soft voiced, smiling. She smiled back, resting her head on his chest again.  
“Yeah, much better.”  
“You know they can see us on the security cam’s, do you?”, he asked, although he didn’t care if they were caught.  
“Yap, but I don’t care anymore.” 

What they don’t know was May standing in front of the one-way mirror, which surrounded the sickroom. She smiled slightly, knowing that the most important persons in her life, are gonna be happy. And if Coulson wouldn’t tell Daisy what happened after she lost consciousness, then she would. Daisy has the right to know…But for now, she’ll leave them alone, and let them enjoy they togetherness.


End file.
